Un gran 14 de Febrero
by Karito Mautz Yuuji
Summary: -Entonces ¡Feliz día de san Valentín! Mi amor No podía ser verdad ya era 14 de Febrero y yo estaba con él con mi novio Inuyasha. -Feliz día de san Valentín mi amor- le respondí. Espero que les guste la historia. pore favor dejenme reviews.


Bueno esta es una historia que escribi en Febrero por el motivo de San Valentin, espero que les guste, la queria publicar hace mucho tiempo pero la verdad es que me habia olvidado que la tenia y pues revisando mis archivos la encontre, espero sea de sus agrado, y cualquier critica o sugerencia espero me la hagan saber.

Sin mas que decirles los invito a leer la historia que se titula:

* * *

_Un gran 14 de Febrero._

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron por décima vez aquella noche, y como en todas las anteriores que lo habíamos echo me sentí en las nubes; aquellos ojos dorados me miraban fijamente, aquello ojos dorados que me tenían cautivada desde el primer día en el que los vi, no paraban de mirar fijamente mis ojos café._

_Esa noche me encontraba en el instituto ¿Cuál era el motivo?, pues esa noche se llevaba a cabo el baile para esperar San Valentín, ese ere uno de los eventos mas importantes patrocinados por nuestro instituto. "El Shikon". Yo había decidido no ir ya que encontraba que era algo ilógico que yo asistiera por que al fin y al cabo si no tenia pareja ¿a que iba a ir al baile?_

_Pero no hay estaba yo sola en una esquina del gimnasio del instituto y todo por culpa de mi mejor amiga Sango ¿Cómo era posible que me invitara al baile y nada mas llegar a el me haya dejado abandonada por irse con su novio Miroku?_

_Si esta bien eran novios y ese era el baile para esperara la llegada de San Valentín era lógico que haya preferido a su novio que a su mejor amiga; pero entonces ¿Por qué insistió tanto en que teníamos que ir juntas si ella nada mas llegar se iba a juntar con Miroku? Francamente no entendía la actitud de ese día de Sango._

_Bueno como iba diciendo era la décima vez que mi mirada chocaba con la del guapísimo Inuyasha Taisho; pero no me hice muchas ilusiones seguramente estaba sintiendo lastima de que una muchacha como yo haya ido sola al baile de San Valentín es decir ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de mi?, o sea yo no me encontraba fea, pero tampoco podía catalogar es el lugar de las lindas, no tenia mal físico era de mediana estatura con unas curvas bien definidas, según las opinión de is demás compañeras, tenia el pelo color azabache largo y rizado solamente en las puntas, ese día tampoco iba mas vestida, lleva una falda corta de color rosado con una blusa blanca lo cual hacía que tuviera una buena combinación._

_Pero a pesar de juntar todas estas cualidades, nunca lograría que un joven conp Inuyasha se fijara en mi es decir el era un joven de 17 años parecía un modelo adolescente con el cuerpo que tenia, era alto de 1.80 tenia unos músculos bien definidos su tez era morena debido seguramente a muchas tardes en la playa, y además estaban esos ojos, aquellos ojos dorados como el sol, en otras palabras Inuyasha era el hombre ideal de muchas de mis compañeras y el mió también por supuesto._

_Justo en aquel momento en el que creí que Inuyasha se acercaría a mi lado entro en escena su noviecita Kikyo y nada mas llegar a su lado se aferro del brazo de el dando a entender que inuyasha era propiedad absoluta de ella y de nadie mas, bueno que mas se podía esperar era lógico que el chico mas guapo de todo el instituto iba a andar con la barbie del instituto Kikyo, ella era la perfección en persona, alta, tez blanca, cabello lacio, curvas bien definidas y ese rostro angelical que le mostraba a todas aquellas personas, aunque yo sabia que era falso de una falsedad absoluta muchos creían que Kikyo realmente era una angelito de Dios._

_Se preguntaran ¿por que había tanta competencia entre Kikyo y yo si prácticamente éramos iguales? Pues por ese mismo motivo, a ella no le gustaba que la compararan conmigo ella siempre decía que esa nerd, o sea yo, nunca se iba a parecer a ella._

_En el momento en el que ella llego acaparo la atención de todos los hombres que se encontraban esa noche en la fiesta, incluida la de Inuyasha ya que nada mas llegar se dieron un tremendo beso como si llevaran mucho tiempo sin verse y quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿es que siempre iba hacer así? ¿Nunca podría tener yo mas atención por parte de Inuyasha que ella?, pues si esa era mi verdad._

_De repente empecé a sentir una opresión muy grande en el pecho, la cual provoco que me empezara a faltar la respiración, de repente vi como todo empezaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, y quise salir lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar, francamente no quería estar mas ahí y mucho menos ver a la parejita mas popular del instituto dando tremendo espectáculo frente a mis ojos._

_Cuando finalmente logre salir del gimnasio me encamine hacia un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca del instituto y por el cual muchas veces solíamos ir con Sango después de clases._

_Nada mas llegar ahí me senté en uno de los columpios de aquel lugar, quería pensar y por un momento olvidarme del show que acababa de presenciar._

_Siempre fui una alumna aplicada a la cual nada le perturbaba, nunca había tenido un novio por que mi único objetivo era sacar adelante mis estudios obteniendo las mejores calificaciones, tampoco me interesaba tenerlo por el momento, siempre preferí tener amigos antes que alguna relación seria y los chicos de mi clase ya sabían mi pensamiento al respecto por lo cual siempre se conformaban con ser eso solo amigos, ellos estaban consientes que yo no les daría otro lugar mas que una buena amistad._

_Todo era así de normal hasta el año anterior cundo llego Inuyasha Taisho, con su llegada muchas cosas cambiaron dentro de mi y mi vida en ese momento di un giro inesperado haciendo que mis recuerdos solo estuvieran alrededor de Inuyasha._

_Siempre creí que iba hacer algo pasajero por el momento mientras aquel chico nuevo dejara de llamar la atención, pero no fue así, cada día que pasaba Inuyasha se metía mas adentro de mis pensamientos, ya no podía sacármelo de la cabeza con nada todo lo que era importante para mi dejo de serlo con la llegada de este joven apuesto a mi vida._

_Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que alguien se acercaba a mi hasta que llego a mi lado y me hablo:_

_-Hola ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así de la fiesta?-me dijo la persona que acababa de llegar a mi lado_

_Me quede de piedra cuando levante la vista para ver quien me había hablado, no lo podía creer era esa persona, aquella que ha ocupado un lugar importante en mis pensamientos y por que no decir en mi corazón, esa persona era Inuyasha Taisho el gran amor de mi vida._

_Intente actuar con toda la naturalidad del mundo para que el no notara lo nerviosa que me ponía su sola presencia en aquel lugar._

_-Disculpa no te escuche ¿me decías algo?- le dije._

_-Si te estaba preguntando el motivo por el cual saliste corriendo de la fiesta- me volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Ah era eso, lo que pasa es que de repente me empecé a sentir un poco mareada entonces quise a salir a tomar aire y como este parque esta cerca del instituto, ¿Qué mejor lugar que este, para tomar aire y pensar un poco?_

_-Si tienes razón este parque es el mejor lugar para pasar el rato, por cierto ¿viniste sola al baile? Lo digo por que en todo el rato no te vi acompañada de nadie, ¿peleaste con tu novio justo en San Valentín?_

_-No como se te ocurre claro que no vine sola lo que pasa es que mi amiga Sango fue la que me invito al baile y nada mas llegar aquí se fue con su novio Miroku, con lo cual yo quede sola y abandonada como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Y en cuanto a lo de novio, no tengo así que es difícil que me pelee con él._

_-¿No tienes novio? ¿Pero como es posible con lo bonita que eres pensé que ya tendrías novio o algún muchachito que podría haberse convertido en tu novio esta noche?_

_-No como crees en este momento lo más importante para mi es poder salir de mis estudios con las mejores calificaciones, aunque si podría ser que haya una personita muy especial para mi, pero lamentablemente soy invisible a sus ojos y tu ¿dejaste sola a tu novia después del beso que se estaba dando?_

_-No, te equivocas todo el mundo cree que Kikyo y yo somos pareja pero no es así, en mi corazón solo hay lugar para una persona, el problema es que no se como acercarme a ella y expresarle mis sentimientos._

_-Yo creo que solo tienes que hablarle normalmente que mujer en su sano juicio no querría hablar contigo, si hay alguna así debe estar mas de la cabeza al no darse cuenta de la gran persona que hay a su lado._

_-Eso es lo que crees de mi ¿Qué soy una gran persona? _

_-Por supuesto eres el sueño de cualquier mujer._

_-De cualquier mujer, menos de ti si no me equivoco._

_En ese momento me puse roja ¿Cómo era posible que mi amor platónico me estuviera haciendo una pregunta así a una persona como yo?_

_Me arme de valor para responderle además estábamos solos nada arruinaría ese momento así que le dije:_

_-¿Quién te dijo eso? Claro que también eres mi sueño_

_-Eso es lo que piensas._

_-Si eso es lo que pienso, eres mi hombre ideal._

_En ese momento Inuyasha se acerco lentamente a mí y me extendió la mano para que me pusiera de pie y justo en el momento que creí no podría ser mas feliz me beso, fue mi primer beso y era con la persona que mas amaba. Después de eso me dijo:_

_-Kagome Higurashi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Si Inuyasha quiero ser tu novia._

_-Entonces ¡Feliz día de san Valentín! Mi amor_

_No podía ser verdad ya era 14 de Febrero y yo estaba con él con mi novio Inuyasha._

_-Feliz día de san Valentín mi amor- le respondí._

_Y nos dimos un beso dando muestra de nuestro amor y de que este era el primer de mucho San Valentín celebrado por los dos._

-Y así niños fue como su padre y yo nos conocimos.

-Que historia más linda mami-dijo un pequeño niño de apenas 3 años.

-Y desde entonces ¿se siguen queriendo como antes?-pregunto una niñita igual al pequeño de 3 años

-Así es mi amor desde ese día no ha pasado ningún día sin que nos digamos lo mucho que nos queremos.

-Es la historia de amor mas linda que he escuchado.

-Ya y ahora se van a la cama-dijo la joven mujer a sus pequeños.

En eso llego el padre de los pequeños él cual les dio un beso antes de mandarlos a la cama.

-Amor no deberías cargar a los mellizos en ese estado le podría hacer daño al pequeño.

-No te preocupes yo estoy muy bien y lo estaré por mucho mas siempre y cuando tu me sigas queriendo como el primer día.

-Claro que te sigo queriendo pero mucho mas que aquel primer dia.

-Por cierto cariño-dijo la joven esposa Feliz San Valentín Inuyasha.

-Feliz San Valentín para ti también Kagome.

Y se fundieron en un gran y apasionado beso.

FIN.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews.

Y nos vemos en otro fic (si es que me llega la inspiracion jeje)

Chao.


End file.
